


Tinder Box

by Ladsalt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, guy/his ex's new boyrfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladsalt/pseuds/Ladsalt
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 13





	Tinder Box

Simits only planned to teach Elliot a lesson, about what a loser he was when he'd roofied the bitch and dragged him back to his apartment.. Not right away. He wanted Eliot to remember the ordeal. Hed stripped the other man, gagged him, burned his clothes, cuffed him up, and left him for a day. The anticipation of waiting had been almost paralyzing- but well worth the bewildered horrified expression on Eli's face when Simits had finally got home and pulled him out of the closet.

“Huh, not expecting me?” Simits asked as Eli’s eyes flicked over him and then around the bedroom, drool running from his open mouth as he moaned an unintelligible question. 

Simits chuckled and grabbed the naked man under his arms hauling him up onto his bed as he thrashed. On his knees Eli tried to crawl away moaning more protests that were beginning to sound enticingly like pleading as Simits undressed.

“I told Cheryl you weren't good enough for her…” He muttered grabbing Eli’s hips and pulling him back as he climbed up behind him,“She's always such an obstinate bitch…You two had a date today? She’s bitching to me about you not coming- wanna see?”

His penis slid between Eli’s asscheeks, his captive yelped as Simits leaned over him reaching for his laptop. Simits chuckled as Eli gasped, trembling as he realized Sim wasnt fucking him yet. Rubbing his half soft cock against the trembling bound body under him, Sim pulled up a tab forcing Eliot to watch as he chatted with Cheryl about her rude worthless boyfriend. He’d been so distracted, that he hadn't noticed Simits was hard and leaking pre on his ass until Simits leaned into him and thrust the burning length into him.

Elliot screamed, and it came out an agonized breathless moan through his open mouth. His asshole ached as Sim broke him in. The screaming continued wavering with each thrust until Simits grew sick of hearing it and shoved Elliots face into the mattress. 

"Fuck- shut the fuck up, you're pathetic," Simits panted closing his eyes as Elliots ass tightened, clenching as he struggling to breathe, " Shes just dating you to make me jealous- Bitch, she'd laugh at you now yknow that?"

He'd come with his cock buried deep inside Elliot, a few whimpers and some struggling accompanied the feeling of hot ropes of cum spilling into Elis guts.

Aside from occasionally getting thrown in the shower and hosed down and told to piss Simits rarely let Eli out of the bedroom. He'd planned on raping the voy once, or for the weekend maybe and watching him limp away, traumatized and broken. But he really was getting a kick out of owning his former rival.

And in spite of however much Elliot cried and begged- Simits figured he couldn't hate it that much not when the little sluts cock started twitching and leaking whenever Sim entered the room.

Simits grabbed Elliot’s hair pulling his head up to look at the laptop resting on the bed while Sim browsed laying on top of him. Whimpering, Eli did nothing to try to pull at the cuffs attached to either side of the bed frame locking his wrists to his ankles, forcing his ass up, spread and currently serving as a sleeve for Simits soft penis . He knew well enough there was nothing to be gained struggling.

" No ones figured out you're missing yet," Simits teased, pinching one of Elliots nipples, "Thats okay, I mean, your ass would be lonely without my cock anyway.... You wanna watch the video Cheryl sent me last night?"


End file.
